It has become popular for people to coordinate the colors of various articles of wearing apparel to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance of the combination of the garments to be worn at the same time. For example, a suit, a shirt and a necktie are selected for their particular colors to have them complement one another, so that when the wearer is wearing all three items, they provide an attractive appearance for the wearer.
The problem of color coordination arises when there are a number of ties that can be worn with a given suit, and each necktie has one or more different shirts that can be worn with the combination. The average person, who may not possess the necessary artistic ability to properly coordinate a wardrobe, may find it difficult to match the proper necktie and shirt with a given suit. This is particularly true where there are a variety of ties and shirts in a person's wardrobe for a given suit. Such a person, after selecting a given suit, must then choose amongst a variety of shirts and a variety of ties to achieve the desired attractive color coordination for the given suit.
Even though a person may possess a large number of shirts and ties for each suit, a person will ordinarily select the same combinations of garments which are his or her favorites. In this regard, one does not always remember all of the various combinations, and therefore naturally tends to use the same shirt and necktie with a given suit. Therefore, the wear and tear on the garments is not distributed uniformly amongst the garments of the wardrobe and therefore the popular items wear out prematurely, and thus must be discarded and replaced. As a result, there is an unnecessary and unwanted economic loss.